


Intentions

by Shahqulu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahqulu/pseuds/Shahqulu
Summary: Short.“If you don’t trust me why have you not told the Inner Council yourself?”She blinks once, her eyes pulling away from the Los Muertos' shipment they were tracking, “What?”





	Intentions

Widowmaker watches. 

She tracks and spots the holes in Reaper’s demeanor as the months go on. It’s obvious that there is a hesitance in his movements. He’s slow to draw his weapons against their enemies though she knows even from a time Before that he could snap them up in an instant. Like a choreographed show for the newly formed Overwatch. 

Alerting his intentions so clearly that it was almost laughable to witness.

He’s loud, he’s boisterous, he laughs. 

His feet slam against the floor harshly on a battlefield yet in the halls of Talon HQ he moves like a ghost. 

She can spot the flaws.

She has no idea how the others have not.

Widowmaker does not always question him, but when she does it is always in private; never where higher ups can hear them, or where a worthless grunt could possibly walk by. She didn’t know she had her own odd habits, her own choreographed mannerisms until Reaper himself had questioned her.

They were alone, as they usually were. The Dorado moon a bright white light in the sky as they hunkered down on a roof in its shadow.

“If you don’t trust me why have you not told the Inner Council yourself?”

She blinks once, her eyes pulling away from the Los Muertos' shipment they were tracking, “What?”

Reaper walks over to her perch on the corner of the roof like water as if he was not wearing steel boots at all, “You heard what I said.”

She glares.

She can almost see him smiling as he huffs and bends his knees, perched beside her and resting his forearms over his thighs, “You complain about Sombra often. But me…”

“Who says I haven’t complained about you?”

Reaper’s bone mask turned from the city below to her, the ink black holes making her look away, “Hm. A hunch.”

A hunch.

Cocky of him to think she would ever protect him.

She scoffs, “You play a pretty part, Reaper.”

“Yet you still allow me to play it.” Reaper said softly, words falling like ash between them as her shoulders lock up.

She stands up, her full height intimidating as she stared down at him, “My silence is not out of kindness.”

Reaper grunts, “I never assumed it was.”

“Then-“

“Curiosity, maybe?” Reaper cuts her off, watching her eyes narrow and her mouth downturn.

He stands, his bulk would have made anyone flinch away.

Widowmaker was unmoved.

Agitated. 

But unmoved.

“You can’t pretend you are not curious.” Reaper states his head tilting slightly, “Amélie.”

She moves away, gun held up between them as she sneers, “Quit with the games. Take this seriously.”

Reaper’s quiet as she fumes.

A long pause breathes between them while she fights the childish urge to shoot at him for saying That name.

She speaks a veil of fear hidden behind the words, “I don’t understand your intentions, Reaper. But you are definitely not on Talon’s side.”

His next words settle her heart. Never realizing that her worry was out of fear, until Reaper abated it.

“I am on your side Amélie. Never doubt that.” Reaper says softly.

The shadows shift like water around them, and Amélie breathes.

“You're charming when you want to be.”

Reaper’s laugh is less maniacal and more Gabriel.

“Nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I take it back.”


End file.
